maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Rules I. Do not . Here, spamming includes advertising external sites on any namespace; creating pages, blogs, threads, etc. consisting of nothing more than gibberish; and adding fanon (fanfiction, original characters, etc.) to mainspace pages. The length of a block for spam can vary depending on the type, though users blocked for advertisement will always be infinitely blocked. In the case of a block for fanon, users will be blocked for a week and redirected to the Maximum Ride Fanfiction Wiki. II. Do not . Vandalism includes inserting gibberish into existing article text and removing content from pages based on your own personal likes or dislikes. The length of a block for vandalism depends on the frequency and severity of the infraction. III. Treat everyone with respect. Hate speech, sexism, racism, and swearing directed at other users will not be tolerated on the . Users who exhibit racist, sexist, or in general hateful behavior will be blocked as admins see fit. Also, do not edit the userpages of others without their permission; if you don't get consent first, the edit(s) will be reverted regardless of whether or not they were done in . IV. Keep it PG-13 at the maximum. Maximum Ride is a franchise directed at teenagers and young adults; so if you wouldn't show or say something to a fourteen year-old, don't show or say it here. Uploading sexually explicit content and repeatedly using explicit language are both grounds for an infinite block. V. No using to work around a ban or a block. Multiple accounts are allowed if they are to be used for constructive purposes; but alternates used to evade a ban/block will be infinitely blocked, and the original account's ban/block will be extended depending on the number of sockpuppets. VI. Strong opinions are allowed, but keep them within ToU boundaries. Expressing honest opinions about particular ships/characters/books will be tolerated and even encouraged on the , but not if your opinion is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. Violations include hate speech towards anyone who might not agree with you, explicit content, and threats to kill James Patterson (or anyone for that matter). VII. Use proper spelling and grammar when editing mainspace pages. Failure to do so will result in a block, for poor writing mechanics are detrimental to the cause of any wiki. If English isn't your mother tongue, feel free to check and see if there is a in your language. (If not, you could always create one.) The Administrators and Bureaucrats reserve the right to; # Add new rules as well as change pre-existing rules. # Warp Rules as need be, so all wrongful acts are punishable. # Change lengths of blocks/bans. By editing this wikia you agree to follow all of the rules listed and to behave in a reasonable and respectful manner. Please report any rule breakers to an Administrator. Other *Do not post article comments in all caps; such comments will be deleted. *Also do not ask for help on a school project. Just read the books. *Unused files can be deleted at any time. Category:Policy